Kittens and Kisses
by AWChic
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the BAU team has many Surprises in store for them! A special appearance by a beloved past Character.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. The Criminal minds Characters are owned by CBS. Lightening McQueen is owned by the Disney company, and the Build-a-Bear Workshop name is owned by Maxine Clark! This is my First story so please Read and Review! Hope you all like it!**

** Kittens and Kisses**

It was just another day at the BAU. Hotch was in his office doing Paper work for the most recently solved case. Rossi was in a meeting with the new Section Chief. JJ was in her office going over files to pick the next case for the team. Garcia was in her lair while the rest of the team was in the Bull Pen awaiting orders for the next assignment! Yup, just a normal day with the team except for one thing. It was Valentines Day! Several surprises were in store for the whole team but especially for Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia!

First of all, everyone including Hotch and Rossi found a big heart-shaped cookie on their desk, curtesy of Garcia. In London, Emily received a tin of smaller cookies. The tin was decorated in black cats. This special treat made even Hotch smile! Garcia felt really great. She loved making her family happy!

While the team in the Bull pen was going through files and eating their cookies, Reid noticed something under Morgan's Desk. "Hey Morgan, What's that?" Asked Reid. "That, my man, is a box from Build-A-Bear Workshop for one Penelope Garcia." "A what Workshop?" Reid asked, Clearly confused. "Build-a-bear Workshop, Pretty boy. it's a special kind of store." Then Blake broke in to the conversation. "It's a place where people can go to make and dress there own stuffed animals." Both Reid and Morgan looked at her in surprise. "What?!", Said Blake," I have nieces!" Morgan just shook his head and said, "Anyway, she's right, Reid. And I went there yesterday and Henry went with me and kinda helped me pick it out. I made my Baby Girl a white stuffed kitten! You can also name the animals and get birth certificates for them. This one's name is Li'l Morgy." Blake said "Aww!" While Reid at the same time said "Wait a minute, If you can make other stuffed animals there, Why is it called Build-A-Bear Workshop. Shouldn't it be Build-An-Animal Workshop?"

Morgan Laughed. "All about the details, pretty boy! Well, I think the store started with just bears but the other animals were added later on. They kept the name cause everyone already recognized. By the way, they have little animals there called Small Fries and Henry got a small grey cat for his Godmother and put a very Garcia type outfit on it and named it Penny. He will give it to her tonight when his dad brings him by here. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to deliver this to my baby girl!" With that, he took off up the stairs and down the hall to Garcia's office.

In her Lair, Garcia was working on a surprise of her own! She had been out shopping with the girls the other night and had come across the perfect thing for her Chocolate Adonis! She had just finished up the details of her present when she heard a knock at the door! " You may Enter, mere mortal!" The door opened and a voice said "Hey, I thought I was your Love god! Your Chocolate Adonis!" Garcia looked up and smiled, " My apologies, Hot Chocolate. I didn't know it was you." Derek went over to kiss her cheek. "You're forgiven this time, sweetness. Now for the real reason I came down here. May I present you with your Valentine." Garcia let out a squeal when she saw the box but that was nothing compared to the screech she let out after she opened it! She gave the kitten a squeeze and then Through herself at Derek and smothered him with hugs and kisses! Derek hugged her back and chuckled. "I guess that means you like it!" Oh yes, My love, but not as much as I love you!" "Baby Girl, The kitten has a name if you'll look at the Birth Certificate and did you see what she is wearing?" Garcia hadn't payed attention to that but now she looked. " AWW,look!" she squealed, " Her name is Morgy so I can always remember my Hot Stuff!" Then she grinned as she saw what Morgy was wearing, It was a light pink shirt with the words Baby Girl embroidered on it!

Garcia gave Derek another hug then said "Ok, now it's time for YOUR Valentine!" Ah, Baby Girl, YOU are my Valentine!" Derek said to her. Garcia smiled at him. "And you are mine too. However I have a smaller one for you." She turned and took her surprise of her desk and handed it to him. Derek grinned when he saw it. " Ah Mamma, This is too sweet!" In his hand Derek held a black mug filled with chocolate almond kisses. In yellow writing the Mug read "Hey there, Hot Stuff!" Tied to the mug was a tag that read " To my Chocolate Adonis from your Sugar Mama with all my love" Derek gave Penelope a big Hug and said, I love you baby girl, Happy Valentines Day!" Penelope Hugged him back and Said " I love you, too, Hot stuff! Happy Valentines Day to you!"

Meanwhile, In his Office, Hotch heard a knock on the door. "Come in.", he said, not looking up from his paperwork. The door opened and Hotch looked up to see Rossi with a slightly glazed over look in his eyes. Hotch motioned him to come in and sit down which Rossi did. How was the meeting?" Asked Hotch. Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "Long!" Hotch looked at him expectantly. Rossi rubbed his forehead and said, " Our new Section chief questioned just about every decision we've made for the last few years but At least our team is still together. He said that if Strauss left us together for so long we must be a top notch team and he didn't want to take any chances of spoiling our dynamic! Those were his exact words!" Hotch just nodded "Are you going to the cemetery, today?" He asked. Rossi gave a quick nod and changed the subject. " So, Aaron, What are your plans for tonight?" Hotch smiled. "Beth is in town and we are going out for dinner and dancing together." "Who's watching Jack?" asked Rossi, " Jessica?" Hotch shook his head. "No Jess has plans with her husband tonight. Believe it or not, Ried is watching Jack tonight." Rossi looked up in Surprise. "Really?" He said. "Really," Said Hotch, " He's already watching Henry for JJ and Will so he offered to watch Jack as well. It will work out nicely. The boys get along really well. They are going to have pizza and Movies and most likely Science magic!" Rossi Chuckled. "This I would love to see! maybe I'll join them tonight." "Fine with me," said Hotch. Rossi then asked," How's the paperwork coming?" Hotch Smirked. "Long!" He said.

Later, at the cemetery, Rossi was sitting on a bench beside Erin Strauss's Gravestone. " I love you, Erin," he said quietly, " I wish we could have had alot more time together. I miss you." He said there for a few minutes lost in thought and then blowing a kiss towards the headstone, Walked slowly back to his car. He didn't know, how could he know, that on the other side of the cemetery someone else was whispering similar words at another grave site.

Reid knelt next to the marble headstone of Mauve Donovan with tears in his eyes and said softly, "I love you Mauve. I am so sorry I never got to tell you in person! I miss you everyday. I will never forget you!" Reid Kissed his fingers and touched them to the icy cold gravestone. Then he stood up and with one last long look at the head stone, walked slowly back to his car and headed back to the BAU.

Several hours later, Garcia was tidying up her office to close down for the day. She and Morgan were going to order takeout and watch movies at her place since neither of them had a date tonight. As she placed her Morgy kitty in a special place next to her main computer,She heard a knock at her door. " I bid you Enter the magical world of all Knowledge!" the door opened and in walked a chuckling JJ and a giggling Henry! "Auntie Pen!" Said Henry running up to her for a hug. "Hey Sugar! What brings you two here?" JJ smiled and said "Your favorite Godson has a valentine for you and can't wait to give it to you!" Garcia pulled Henry onto her lap and said, " And I can't wait to open it. First though here is yours!" Henry squealed in delight as his Godmother handed him a little tin shaped like Lightening McQueen that was filled with miniature chocolate chip cookies shaped like hearts! He hugged her but almost forgot his manners. JJ had to ask him "what do you say, Little Man?" Thanks, Auntie Pen!" Said Henry. "You are Most welcome mini Gumdrop! Now, can I open mine?" Henry grinned and nodded and Handed Garcia a sack. Garcia opened it and smiled! In the sack was a small fry grey kitten wearing a hot pink tutu skirt and leggings and a black shirt with a bright colored peace sign! Henry was practically jumping up and down with excitement. " Her name is Penny!", He said.

Garcia hugged the little boy tightly " I love her, sugar bear,and I love you too!" Henry wriggled in her arms and said I love you, too!" Garcia put Penny right next to Li'l Morgy and when JJ noticed she said

"Oh Garcie, is that the kitten that Morgan made you? That is soo adorable! He took Henry with him when he got her. That is when Henry got Penny for you but I hadn't actually seen the one from Morgan yet! Oh it says Baby Girl on the shirt! How Perfect!" Garcia smiled. "I know! I am keeping them here to look at everyday when I am working, so I can remember happy things in the midst of the sadness and horror!" JJ grinned and said " Great Idea! Morgan sure loves the mug and chocolate you gave him." He keeps it on his desk and won't let anyone touch it!" Garcia laughed then said " So what are you and Will doing tonight?" JJ smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. He won't tell me. He says it is a Surprise!" "That's the best kind of date!" Said Garcia. JJ agreed.

Later, down in the Bull Pen, Alex saw the mug of kisses on Morgan's desk. Morgan was nowhere in sight so she went over to the desk and started to grab one. That second a voice startled her and she dropped the candy back in the mug. "Ah, Ah,Ah! That is the property of Derek Morgan!" Alex looked up guiltily but saw Morgan was grinning. "Oh All right," He said, You can have one piece! He handed one to her and one to Ried who had just walked in. They both thanked him. At that Moment Garcia walked in and said, Ok, family, before everyone gets out of here for their fun evening activities, I have one last big surprise for you! If you will all follow me to the Round table room!" They all looked at each other wondering what was going on but they all followed the team members from the Bull pen got to the room they found that everyone else was already there including Henry, Will, Jack, and Beth.

"What's the big Surprise, Garcia?" Asked Hotch. Garcia gave a mysterious smile. "You shall see, Boss-Man!" In a few seconds a voice sounded on the screen along with a familiar face. "Hey guys!" Everyone grinned! "Auntie Em!" Screeched Henry and Jack and the same time! " Hey Emily!" Said Reid. Everyone else had their chance to say hi as well, and then Emily said " I got your cookies PG! Thanks!" No prob, Sweetie! I just wanted you know know you are still loved and a part of this family!" Emily was then introduced to Blake. After the formalities were over Emily said, "Guys, I just wanted to catch everyone at once today so I could say that even though I didn't feel comfortable with the job anymore, you guys are still my family and I love and miss you so much!" " Aww! We love and miss you too, Em," said JJ, and Henry echoed, "Love you, Auntie Em!" They all talked for a little bit longer and then signed off. As everyone was leaving for their activities for the evening, they all agreed that it had felt so good to talk to Prentiss again! It just felt right that on a day about love and family and friendship, Even for a relatively short time, The BAU family was together again!

**Hope you all enjoyed this story! Again I would appreciate any and all Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
